1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power supply method and a power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply system structured by using a fuel cell has attracted attention. The fuel cell includes an anode, to which fuel gas containing hydrogen gas is supplied, and a cathode to which air is supplied, and generates electricity as a result of an electrochemical reaction of the fuel gas and oxidizing gas. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-036101 (JP 2011-036101 A) discloses a power supply system in which a fuel cell is used.
The electric vehicle in which the power supply system is mounted is able to switch power supplies from the fuel cell and a secondary battery as necessary. For example, depending on output requirements of a traction motor and auxiliaries of the fuel cell, and an amount of charge in the secondary battery, it is possible to switch between power supply from the fuel cell and the secondary battery, and power supply only from the secondary battery. While power is supplied only from the secondary battery, the fuel cell stops generating electricity. Therefore, the fuel cell operates intermittently. This kind of power supply is thus called an intermittent operation.